poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Lion King Full Story
Sonic The Hedgehog Meets The Lion King Full Story is another Sonic The Hedgehog movie created by Punkasaurus0530. It will appear near the future. Plot Sonic The Hedgehog along with his friends (Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles The Echidna, Shadow The Hedgehog, Finn The Human, Jake The Dog, Mordecai and Rigby) Travel to africa and they meet Timon who teamed up with him to help him find his dream home until they meet Pumbaa and their new friends Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris the D-Team, Ursula, Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed and Tank the Alpha Gang and they also join the gang to find the dream home. Meanwhile the Digimon Tamers (Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon) came to the presentation of the birth of Simba the young lion cub. Later Mufasa's evil younger brother Scar whom Mephiles, Seelkadoom The Hedgehog, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro and Foolscap) plans to kill Mufasa along with Simba, Tamers and their Digimon in order to rule pride rock, during the stampede Mufasa died Simba and the Tamers runaway. Meanwhile Sonic and the gang finally made to dream home and they found Simba and the Tamers collapse in the desert and take them to their dream home. Together they must work together as a team to save Pride rock from Scar, Mephiles, Seelkadoom The Hedgehog and the Spectral Space Pirates. Trivia * Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Mordecai, Rigby, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Ursula (Dinosaur King), Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed (Dinosaur King), Tank (Dinosaur King), Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Mephiles, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro, Foolscap) guest star in film. * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon will appear in Rafiki's tree and Rafiki realize and Cyberdramon can sense Simba and the Digimon Tamers are alive. Later He and Cyberdramon as Justimon appears in the final battle in pride land fighting against Scar, The Hyenas, Mephiles, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog and the Spectral Space Pirates. * In the end of the movie, the D-Team, Alpha Gang and the Digidestined (Tamers) will join in and be the newest members of the team. Songs * Meerkats - Digga Tunnel * Timon - That's All I Need * Circle of Life * Zazu - Morning Report * Simba, Nala, Zazu and Tamers - I Just Can't Wait To Be King * Scar, Mephiles, Seelkadoom, Hyenas and Spectral Space Pirates - Be Prepared * Scar, Mephiles, Seelkadoom, Hyenas and Spectral Space Pirates - Be Prepared (Reprise) * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Timon and Pumbaa - Hakuna Matata * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Tamers, Timon and Pumbaa - Hakuna Matata * Can You Feel The Love Tonight * Meerkats Digga Tunnel (Finale) * Circle of Life (Finale) Transcript *Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Lion King Full Story/Transcript Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films dedicated to Robert Guillaume